Destiny
by April Goddes of time and space
Summary: just a little pokemon story about a girl in a wheelchair
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon I never will **cries in corner ** he he just kidding and I do own the character April Jackson so no using with out my permission I should own the character April Jackson cause.well I only choose to use the name April cause I like it and it happens to be my first name so here I go  
  
AN: this is my first story so tell me how I can improve on it and please review  
  
/ / ( thoughts  
  
As Time Goes on By: April goddess of Time  
  
A peaceful sunset was the most beautiful thing you could see but in the distance there were 2 people battling..or at least starting to battle  
  
"How many pokemon do we each use." One trainer asked  
  
"Does one on one sound good." The other trainer stated  
  
"Yea sure." The first one replied  
  
"Then lets get this over with."  
  
" Go Ryhorn." The first trainer stated  
  
"Go Bayleaf." The other trainer yelled  
  
as ryhorn a gray ground pokemon covered with spikes and walked on four feet.  
  
While bayleaf was a grass type pokemon who had a giant leaf on it's head and leafs covering it's neck  
  
"Ryhorn take down." The first trainer shouted as the massive pokemon shook the ground as it charged after bayleaf  
  
"bayleaf razor leaf." The second trainer ordered  
  
bayleaf then tossed some leafs that were as sharp as razors toward ryhorn a few of them hit him slowing him down for the moment but then he speeded up again  
  
"Bayleaf get out of the way." The trainer shouted bayleaf tried to get out of the way but by the time it heard the command ryhorn had already rammed into her sending bayleaf flying  
  
bayleaf landed with a thud but got right back up  
  
"Ok ryhorn one more take down attack." The first trainer said  
  
then ryhorn began charging at bayleaf again this time the yellow-orange sun was behind him setting  
  
"That wont work this time Bayleaf sweet smell."  
  
Then bayleaf began spreading a sweet and soothing aroma throughout the air.  
  
Once ryhorn got a sniff of the smell he stopped cold in his tracks as if the smell had hypnotized him  
  
"ok bayleaf solar beam and quick." The trainer said knowing that sweet smell would wear off soon and then ryhorn would be charging again at bayleaf  
  
bayleaf started gathering sunlight and building it up in one place  
  
then the trainer said" use that solar beam now."  
  
Then bayleaf channeled the energy into a beam of bright light that hit its target head on  
  
after the smoke cleared they saw ryhorn down and out  
  
"I guess you win again April." The other trainer said  
  
"Thanks john but you put up a good fight too." April said  
  
April was the girls name. In fact April Jackson was her full name. She was a 16 year old girl who had blonde hair , blue eyes , and was in a wheelchair. It was sad that such a bright and sweet girl was bound to a wheelchair  
  
John was a 17 year old guy who was muscular tall and funny. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a lot of no sleeve clothes with shorts  
  
"Hey April would you like to get a drink with me." John said  
  
"Maybe next time John I have to go or I'll be late." April said a smile on her face  
  
"ok Bye April see ya later.' John replied  
  
then April raced off towards home  
  
once she got going she glanced at her watch and noticed that she would never get to where she needed to in time so he decided on a even better way  
  
she pulled one poke ball from her belt and tossed it  
  
"Alakazam go." She shouted  
  
the figure was released and turned into a psychic pokemon who had two spoons in each hand and a long beard  
  
"Alakazam teleport me to my house no or I'm gonna be late." She said  
  
then he started to glow a blue color along with April then a flash of light appeared the next thing she knew she was at the front door of her house  
  
"Thanks Buddy I owe you one return." She said as a red light came out of the ball and pulled the psychic in  
  
"Mom I'm home ." April said as she came in the door  
  
"Hi honey you're just in time for dinner." Her mother replied  
  
she was a middle aged woman who didn't look a day over 35. She had little wrinkles, and little gray hair  
  
"smells delicious mom what's cooking." April asked enthusiastically  
  
"oh nothing just lasagna." Her mom chided  
  
"Ok call me when it's done." April yelled turning her chair around and wheeling off hastily  
  
the house was designed so that there were 4 bedrooms one on the main floor , two the upper floor , and one in the basement in case of emergencies or guests  
  
April Continued to wheel down the hallway that lead to her bedroom. She went in and parked herself next to a window looking outside admiring the beauty of the scenery  
  
then Aprils sister Kelly came in and noticed her looking out her window  
  
"hey sis what ya looking at." Kelly said interrupting her sisters train of thought  
  
"hm.. Oh nothing Kelly just thinking." Kelly said  
  
/ if only that wild Raichu hadn't came by our house that day./ Kelly thought remorse for her sister  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((( Flash Back ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
it was a peaceful day in The village. April was looking out of the window enjoying the day she noticed that it started to get really windy and such.  
  
Then a raichu ran across the road in front of her house not noticing it that there was a truck coming. It would hit that raichu and most likely kill it.  
  
/that raichu doesn't know what's gonna happen to it so I gotta save it/ was the only thing April could think of  
  
she then ran out of her house and towards the street where raichu was. She would have captured it but she left her poke balls at home. So she ran towards raichu. At that point raichu noticed a truck coming right for it but before it could react April pushed it aside but by the time she got up to move the truck had already hit her sending her flying into the air and falling on the ground with a sickening thud. Then Aprils mother and father came and got her medical attention.  
  
^^^^^^ At the hospital ^^^^^^  
  
April had saved raichu's life but may have sacrificed her own to do so.  
  
Everybody came to see her especially john he was there just about every chance he got  
  
he was the first one to see April wake up  
  
April had finally opened her eyes for the first time in over a month she heard a noise and thought that she might be in trouble  
  
"Hello... is any.one there. She said hesitation in her voice  
  
"huh.. Oh April your awake that's good to hear." John said  
  
" John is that you??. "  
  
"yea its me."  
  
"where am I...whoa I feel like a steam roller rolled over me." She asked panicking  
  
"Your in the hospital after you saved that Raichu the truck hit you instead of him. John said smiling  
  
"oh." She replied as she tried to get up  
  
"Umm.John why can't I get up." She asked she tried moving her neck but found there to be something holding in one position  
  
"oh thought you never ask."  
  
"Well the reason is cause the in fact with the truck broke all of your bones below your neck so thats the reason why." The girl smirked  
  
******************* End Flash Back********* *******************  
  
"Hey sis what are you looking at." Kelly asked  
  
" Oh Nothing just the sun setting." April replied  
  
"Oh."  
  
"April ,Kelly Dinners ready come and get it." Her mom yelled  
  
"Coming Mom." They both shouted  
  
"Hey Kelly I'll give ya a ride if you want." April said grinning  
  
"Sure it isn't every day your sister offers you a ride to dinner." Kelly said a smirk on her face  
  
"Then hop on and lets get going."  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Kelly hopped on her Big sisters lap and wheeled away the sun set behind the two creating a beautiful picture  
  
how was that for a chapter y'all I hope you like it cause there be more soon and I put April in a wheelchair cause I'm wheelchair bound myself so there gonna be at least one character in my stories thats in a wheel chair.. ^___^  
  
Later Dayz 


	2. chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and thanks to everyone who gave me their thoughts on Msn or Aim  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own pokemon but I do watch it :D :P ( :)  
  
/ / ( thoughts  
  
Destiny By: April Goddess of Time  
  
IT was a cloudy night. A lot of stars were hidden behind the fluffy clouds but some shined through. April was look at these stars like she did every night. She had thanked her lucky star that she was still alive . and she noticed that her lucky star always shined no mater what the weather.  
  
April then turned around and wheeled herself out of the spot she was in and moved right next to her sisters bed. Her sister looked like a angel sleeping all she was missing was a halo and wings.  
  
/ I dont know what I would do if I ever lost her, and I hope she doesn't go out and try to save a pokemon thats going to get hit by the truck I dont want her fate to be the same as mine/  
  
April sighed then wheeled herself over to her bed , and hoisted herself into the bed. With that in mind she gave into tiredness shutting her eyes and falling soundly asleep.  
  
_____ the next day _____  
  
April was awoke to the sound of the birds chirping. Springtime was her favorite season and April was Aprils favorite month for 2 reasons . One she was named after it and two her birthday was in April. She then heard giggling and looked over to find Kelly giggling at her.  
  
"What are you giggling about Kelly." April replied Getting into her wheelchair for yet another day  
  
"Just watching you sleeping in your bed you looked funny for a minute." Kelly said smiling from ear to ear  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then April went over to her closet it was a walk in closet though with the clothes hanging down enough for her to reach. She always wore her pajama bottoms because they were comfy and because she could never change into anything else for obvious reasons.  
  
"April , Kelly, Breakfast." Her mom called  
  
in a gust of air April was gone. No one could ever figure out how that girl moved so fast her sister was always the last one to go to the table.  
  
"So Kelly what are you going to do Today." April asked  
  
" I dont know I was thinking of going to the park with my friends." She said flashing a grin  
  
"Oh cause me and john were going to go out for lunch and we were gonna invite you ."  
  
"I'd love to go but I had planned going to the park today since last week."  
  
"So do you girls want pancakes or not." Her mother asked waving a spatula in the air like it was a sword  
  
"Yea." Both girls said at the same time laughing afterwards  
  
"I'll see you later Kelly." Her older sister shouts out to her  
  
"See ya later."  
  
Well thats the end of chapter 2 I wanted to focus on April and Kelly more then anyone this chapter so you'll just have to wait till the next chapter **grins evily** 


End file.
